


things left unremembered

by flight815kitsune



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"for anyone wanting to write it</p><p>(prostitution, nsfw warning)</p><p>steve making money sucking dick near the docks where all the pretty boys are and keeping this side job hidden from bucky<br/>bucky hearing that you can find a good time near the docks and wanting to keep it hidden from steve</p><p>and when they recognize each other there’s yelling at first but they have to keep quiet or else they’re going to get crushed by the people making sure this area stays discreet from police officers. "<br/>For wheeloffortune-design on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things left unremembered

It wasn’t the kind of stuff that they ever talked about in the history books. Two people, an exchange of money for services rendered. No questions asked as long as the price was right.

Just because they never wrote about it didn’t mean that it never happened.

Finding the spot was easy, if you knew what you were looking for. Secluded, but not so far away from everything that there was no chance of getting caught. After dark, it was easy to blend in with the night. With the sound of water rocking ships, it was easy to ignore the occasional hushed whisper.

He was stressed. It was payday. He heard a rumor and checked it out.  That was all it was.

He couldn’t meet the gaze of the first person he saw. They were leaving, anyway.

Then, in all the glory of a sketchy streetlamp, he spotted Steve.

Steve, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in between his fingers. Steve, putting it back between his lips as the man he was with handed him money and touched his cheek. He got closer, but held back from the two of them as they whispered small talk like he was waiting in line in a damn deli.

Steve glanced at the pair of shoes, holding up one finger in his direction as he pocketed the cash. The hint of a smile was gone the instant Steve’s gaze met his. The staggered breath he exhaled was anything but tobacco, which meant that he was smoking those asthma cigarettes.

“Those don’t even help.” It wasn’t the worst part of this whole thing, but it was something he had the most experience being against and his brain automatically chose familiar territory.

“They help a little.” Steve argued, just for the sake of arguing. He was getting that set to his jaw, the one where he was just starting to dig in his heels for a big fight. He beckoned to a shadowed corner.

“What are you doing here?”

“Since you’re here, I don’t think you need me to answer that.” He dropped to his knees in a way that had to jar his bones and scuff the toes of his shoes.

“You said you were doing art!”

“I’m a real master.” He grit his teeth like he always did before he got punched in the face. “Are we going to do this or not?”

“Get off your damn knees, Steve!” and his voice carried more than he meant it to.

Glares of strange men already looking to relieve some tension were felt more than seen in the shade.

“Can we not do this here?” Even though he yanked Steve to his feet by his shirt collar, the choice was still his. He could whisper just as well as he could yell, and they were going to have this conversation.

Steve eyed the darkness like a challenge, and in a move that had to exist solely to make things more difficult- shook his head.

“Why here?” The exhale of the words could have passed for any of the other noises that weren’t quite covered by the sound of water.

“It’s money, Buck.” And his tone almost made it sound like praise to someone who didn’t hear the words.

“Not like that. You didn’t have to make it like that. I’m doing jobs.”  He leaned down into Steve’s space to say the words. He couldn’t risk not being heard.

Steve held out the crumpled bills in his hand, slipping them into Bucky’s pocket as easy as some people lifted wallets.  “Your jobs don’t pay like mine. We needed rent. What’s the problem?”

“Because I’m supposed to watch out for you!” and his voice rung in the far too empty space. The faint wheeze in Steve’s breathing filling the silence that followed only pissed him off more, made it feel like he was doing the wrong thing by arguing.

And then Steve’s lips were on his, thumbs in his belt loops pushing him against the wall. Whispering into his ear even as those lips migrated to his neck. If Steve wore lipstick, there’d be no hiding it. “Quiet, Buck. You’ll scare everyone away. “ The exhale of laughter tickled his skin.

And maybe it wasn’t fair, exactly, to use his weight to flip their positions so that Steve was the one with his back against the wall. And maybe it wasn’t fair, to go to his knees between Steve’s legs. It was a bad idea. A terrible idea. But like so many of the things that Steve got him into, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

For a moment, all that mattered was a blur of lust, the taste of skin, and the desperate noises that he hadn’t heard from Steve’s voice in far too long.

Steve was heavy on his tongue, throbbing. Those hands that had always been more suited to holding a pencil or a brush than any kind of tool threaded through his hair and pulled.

It only took one hand to keep him from moving. This left his other hand free to plunge into his own jeans. Steve held on to the back of his head like there was anything in the world that could keep him away.

The sound he makes with Steve still half down his throat was the kind of noise that anyone coming down here would have expected to hear. The scrabbling of short nails on brick was a lot less noticeable, but no less satisfying. The taste of him was something he’d never get used to, but never regret having on the back of his tongue.

Steve was wrecked, the flush to his cheeks and the way that he had worried his lower lip rather than cried out made him an attractive sight.

**  
**  


The winter soldier knew now why he had a physical reaction to this location.

His handlers would never have been able to guess.

 **  
** Just because the history books didn’t write about it didn’t mean it didn’t happen.


End file.
